


***

by Cornelia



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для silentindigo<br/>Бета: @nny</p>
            </blockquote>





	***

\- Справа, - предупредила Алия.  
Даниил развернулся. Грохнул выстрел, и мародер свалился ничком на пол. Его деймон, тощий шакал с подпалинами на боках, коротко тявкнув, растаял в воздухе.  
\- Хороший выстрел, - заметила Алия.  
Даниил спустил ее на пол. Она приподняла голову, ощупывая воздух тонким раздвоенным язычком.  
\- Здесь есть кто-то еще. Ребенок.

Девочка была совсем малышка, лет шести, не больше. Когда Даниил открыл дверь чулана, она забилась в угол, зато ее деймон бесстрашно выступил вперед, зарычал на Алию и клацнул зубами перед самым ее носом.  
\- Не нужно так бояться, - невозмутимо ответила та. – К тому же, волки змеям не страшны. Лучше бы ты превратился в ежика.  
Из чулана послышался робкий смешок, а деймон действительно обернулся ежиком и потопал к девочке. Даниил присел на корточки и заглянул внутрь. Он, конечно, привык к тому, как люди реагируют на гремучую змею, и все же иногда это слегка раздражало.  
-Не бойся, я не обижу, – осторожно сказал он. - Ты раньше жила здесь?  
Некоторые горожане возвращались в брошенные дома после того, как болезнь отступала. И если у девочки не осталось родных, она могла просто не знать, куда еще пойти.  
Та замотала головой.  
\- Нет, мы с Яриком хотели увидеть Басилевку. Ярик не пришел, а тут этот. С ножом. Рыскал. Я подумала: «Увидит – убьет». И Лейтон говорит: «прячься», и мы спрятались.  
\- Кого увидеть?  
\- Басилевку, - вздохнула девочка. - Это белая кошка - деймон дедушки Симона. Говорят, она теперь в заброшенных кварталах ходит. Ярик ее уже видел. А я нет, а мы с Лейтоном ее очень хотели увидеть.  
\- Деймон Симона?  
\- Она раньше часто приходила с нами играть. Не только с нами, с другими детьми тоже. Она по всему городу могла одна гулять. А может, и по степи.  
Девочка говорила так спокойно, как будто для большинства людей расстаться с деймоном не было невыносимой мукой. Даниил безотчетным движением подхватил Алию на руки, и та крепко обвила хвостом его запястье.  
\- А вас это не пугало?  
\- Нет, конечно. Это же дедушка Симон. Мы всегда чувствовали, что он тоже здесь. И хоть и говорят, что он умер, Басилевка точно осталась. Может быть, она осталась, чтобы помочь нам.  
\- А кто еще ее видел?  
\- Многие дети видели. Ярик, и Алена, и Спичка тоже. Но, наверное, сегодня она уже не придет, - девочка зевнула, деймон крошечным паучком нырнул в рукав ее курточки. – А вы можете меня проводить?  
\- Конечно. Где ты живешь?  
\- В Хребтовке.  
\- Хорошо. Там карантина нет.  
\- Вы меня до Управы только доведите. Мне там близко. Я тихонечко домой проберусь, чтоб не заругали.

Девочка исчезла в подъезде кирпичного дома, дверь за ней затворилась, и Даниил с Алией остались одни. Сквозь ставни в одном из окон Управы пробивался свет. Кто-то там дежурил.  
Пошел дождь. Даниил расстегнул пальто и спрятал Алию за пазуху. Через минуту она высунула голову.  
\- Куда это мы направляемся?  
\- Обратно в заброшенный квартал. Попробую найти Басилевку.  
\- Карабин разряжен. А тот мародер наверняка был не единственным. Глупый риск. И твое пальто промокло насквозь.  
Это были резонные аргументы. Даниил подтянул ремень карабина, переложил в карман заточенный скальпель и зашагал в другую сторону. И он, и Алия чутко прислушивались и оглядывались по сторонам, но было тихо. Должно быть, ливень разогнал и пьянчуг, и лихих людей.  
\- Помнишь, мы читали о тех жутких экспериментах Раскина? – спросил Даниил некоторое время спустя. - Он ведь доказал, что при определенных условиях разделение человека с деймоном продлевает жизнь. Но не мог же Симон…  
Алия потерлась головой о его шею.  
\- Конечно, нет. Тут точно что-то другое. Девочка не лгала, в этом я уверена.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что не лгала. Алия, ведь это может значить, что я все-таки нашел то, за чем приехал. Что я смогу спасти Танатику!  
Его деймон не сразу ответила, но потом он услышал.  
\- Несмотря на эпидемию, несмотря на Всемогущие Власти, несмотря на крысу-Тельмана , - мечтательно шептала Алия.  
Даниил молча улыбнулся.

Окна Омута манили теплом.  
Ева встретила Даниила на пороге, забрала отяжелевшее от дождя пальто и повесила на вешалку.  
\- Я так волновалась за тебя.  
Евины золотые глаза так же обещали тепло и ласку, как светлые окна ее дома. Бриан, деймон Евы, вел себя всегда очень взбалмошно и нервно. Только что сидел у Евы на груди, как изысканное украшение, и вдруг сорвался и закружил перед Даниилом, так что тому пришлось отпрянуть. Желто-черные крылышки бабочки Delias mysis едва не коснулись лица.  
Алия подняла треугольную голову, погремушка на кончике хвоста сердито затрещала.  
\- Хватит отвлекаться. Вы должны рассказать нам.  
\- Что рассказать? - спросила Ева.  
\- О белой кошке, - ответил Даниил, - деймоне Симона Каина. Дети утверждают, что видели ее уже после смерти Симона. И еще говорят, что она и прежде могла уходить далеко без него.  
\- Последнее точно правда. Она часто навещала нас и других приближенных. Иногда одна, без Симона.  
\- Она была чудом. Чудом! - голосок Бриана звенел. – Они оба были чудом.  
Он вдруг замолчал, опустился Еве на плечо и сложил крылышки, как будто не хотел больше говорить.  
– Всякий, кто был с ними знаком, видел, что они необыкновенные, - продолжила за него Ева. - Я верю, что Басилевка могла остаться нашем мире, что она жива. Я понимаю, что это значит для тебя, милый мой Даниил. - Она погладила его по щеке. - Ты непременно найдешь ее.  
Рука Евы была нежной и ласковой, и Даниилу ужасно захотелось остаться, но Алия кольцом сжала плечо.  
\- Мы должны все как следует обдумать. А кроме Симона есть еще препараты зараженных органов, которые точно не будут ждать.  
\- Да, верно, - вздохнул Даниил и поплелся на второй этаж.

Работа с препаратами была рутинной. Даниил аккуратно вносил записи в таблицу, но мысли его оставались поглощены Симоном Каиным и его деймоном.  
Закончив, он сказал Алие, которая уютно устроилась у него на коленях:  
\- Знаешь, мне пришло в голову еще кое-что.  
\- Логичный вывод. Я тоже об этом подумала. Напиши ему письмо.  
\- Обязательно.  
Исполнитель, как всегда, появился около полуночи и забрал письмо, оставив Даниила изучать листок с подсчетами сегодняшних жертв Песчаной Язвы. Эпидемия разгоралась, но этой ночью Даниил уже сделал все, что мог.  
\- Наверное, Ева угостит меня чаем.  
Алия приподняла голову над полом и повернулась, любуясь своей пестрой спинкой в свете лампы, но даже не сдвинулась с места, когда Даниил взялся за ручку двери.  
\- Бриан будет опять мельтешить у меня перед носом, - проговорила она. - Раздражающе.  
\- Мне нравится Ева.  
\- Всего лишь плотское влечение, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, - отрезала Алия. - Ложись спать.  
\- Иногда ты до отвращения хладнокровна.  
\- Очень остроумно.  
Она сопроводила свою реплику сердитым треском погремушки на хвосте, но они оба знали, что Даниил ценил рассудительность своего деймона. Алия никогда не позволяла ему размениваться на пустяки. Так что, когда Даниил лег в постель, она свернулась кольцом у него на груди. Даниил погладил ее по голове, улыбнулся привычной мягкости змеиной шкурки и уснул.

 

***

 

Его разбудила Алия, толкнув головой в подбородок. За окном было все так же дождливо, и, кажется, едва рассвело.  
\- Они здесь.  
Снизу доносились недовольный голос Евы и испуганный писк Бриана. И Даниил только успел торопливо одеться, как на лестнице послышались шаги. Он плеснул себе в лицо водой из кувшина и крикнул:  
\- Заходи!  
Артемий Бурах шагнул в комнату. Морена, соколица-дербник, сидела у него на плече. Выглядели оба встрепанными и усталыми.  
\- Я получил твое письмо, ойнон. О чем ты хотел мне рассказать? Один из моих новых настоев работает?  
Даниил покачал головой.  
\- Не так хорошо, как нам хотелось бы. Но я другом. Ты слышал о прозрачной кошке, которую дети ищут в заброшенных кварталах?  
Морена что-то тихо сказала Артемию на ухо, и тот ответил,  
\- У здешних детей много странных игр. Новые появляются, старые забываются. Взрослым трудно в них разобраться.  
\- Но эта кошка – не игра, это деймон Симона Каина. Ее зовут Басилевка.  
Артемий промолчал. Алия обвивала запястье Даниила и тоже молчала, но ощущение ее гибкого сильного тела придало ему уверенности, и он продолжил,  
\- О ней также известно, что она могла самостоятельно ходить по городу. Удаляться от Симона на расстояние гораздо большее, чем обычный деймон. Это видели не только дети.  
Артемий молчал по-прежнему, но Морена раскинула крылья и слетела вниз. Даниил опустил Алию на пол, чтобы дать деймонам поговорить.  
\- Все считают, что Симон Каин умер. Я сам видел его мертвое тело. Но его деймон по-прежнему ходит по городу.  
\- Тем лучше для тебя.  
\- Думаю, не только я нашел то, что искал. Симон Каин и есть твой удург, Артемий. Тот, кто вмещает в себя мир. Так ведь?  
Артемий склонил голову:  
\- Что ж, ойнон, это стоит проверить.


End file.
